


Katja part 1

by BreeDavis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: The story of a young girl in Ishbal.





	Katja part 1

****I turn. I am alone in the dark. I cry for help. Finally it all comes into veiw. The burning building in front of me. The building that was one our sacred place. The dusty paths are littered with the fallen. I hear loud footsteps behind me. I run, scared. They rapidly overtook me, thunderous footfalls that shook the ground. It was too late when I heard the loud bang. My sister Nadja lay bloodied on the ground. My mother Cyadjh ran over to Nadja, crying. "Mother," I scream, " look out!" She turns just in time to see the red light consume both her and dying Nadja. Tears and sand sting my eyes as I run. A dark shadow falls over me. I look in horror as a huge wall rises up before me. I look away as the screams begain. I've already seen enough. I'm too panicked too notice the red light as it flies from the fingertips of the violet haired girl. The one who murdered my familiy. Then it goes black. I awake in a tent. I'm on a cot. The woman before me turns around. A medical tool in her hand. She's one of the blue-eyed ones. The ones out slaughtering my people. Another of mine is in the cot beside me. He sits up, takes one good look at the place, and charges the blue-eyed ones. I panic, and rush out the door. I gasp in shock, however when I see who is outside. The purple-haired girl is there, waiting for me. She smiles, and stabs me. Now where am I? This question flies through my head, igniting my heart, my pulse crashes. "Now now, little child." The soft voice coos. My head whips around. The purple-haired girl is standing over me. Her eyes are not blue like the rest. They are red or deep voilet. It's hard to discern sometimes. I've only seen one like her. A red-eye one. ( initiate flashback) One day, I was out hiding from the war against the blue-eyed ones. She was like the angel of the battlefield. Her eyes were red, her hair was black, and she was dresses in civilian clothes. Lightning would crash and make the girls hair stand on end. She would float into the air, lightning obliterated hundreds of blue-eyed soldiers. But they certainly weren't gone. (End flashback) This strange girl with red eyes surveys me intensely. Her eyes are as red as the Ruby stone. The Ruby stone..I shudder, just for thinking of this. The Ruby stone is an artifact of great power, used by the blue-eyed army. The red eye woman leaves into a hallway of some sort. Voices echo down the lengthy corridor. Red light glows, and I shrink back. This place I am in is strange. No crying, crackling, screaming, or death. It is quiet, and the room smells a little too sanitary, the scent of lemon Polish still in the air. I try to stand up, but barely make it, leaning on a shelf for support. I make it into the corridoor, scared by the lack of wartime chaos. Its far too quiet. Then, I hear it. The echoing scream. It comes rushing down the corridor, and it hits me In the face. I look forward, too afraid to look back. All instinct comes, and I run for my life. Turning corners at random, I race through the labyrinthine complex of doors and hallways, until finally, I come across something interesting. Most of these hallways have had no doors, but as I enter this section, I see tall wooden doors on every side. The lights are all turned on except one. Softly and slowly, I creep inside. Shutting the door with a muffled creeak. This sound is not loud enough to wake whoever is in here, it seems. Walking about this room, I find a large wooden desk, a chair, and some shelves. The desk is covered with official looking papers. This room must be an office, of some type. I can't help but take a peek at some of the papers. Most of them I can't understand. I creep about the office, careful not to make a sound. Then, I hear it. The echoing voices, coming from down the lengthy hallway. And the footsteps behind me. I find myself panicked as the door handle turns, giving me little time to conceal myself. I hide, tucked away in the dark closet. Peering through the small peephole, the red eye woman is in my veiw. She whispers something  in the ear of a tall man. I think I can hear my name among the whispers. The man just nods his head, which is partially obstructed by the dark shadows in the room. This place needs way more windows, I think to myself. Another thought worms in. Maybe, while the woman is talking, I can make my escape!  
  
But, the urge to eavesdrop compels me, and I stay in place.   
  
   "Jynnifur! I have said this, exactly 13 times since she arrived here. KEEP YOU EYES ON THE GIRL. Not on HIM!"   
  
Him? I wonder who the strange man is talking about. There were plenty men at the "battles". Maybe one of those. And the girl's name is Jennifer. How strange. Never met a Jennifer before. She has to watch me? And she's too busy gawping at a BOY! That seems crazy, because where I lived...well, no time for hopeless crushes on random solder boys trying to kill us. Jennifer and the man walked into a back room.   
  
Now is my chance to escape!  
  
I dart to the door, rushing into the hallway. I hear footsteps in the hall. A girl solder escorting a young man of my kind.  
He is struggling to escape the prison cell they put him in. His hair wild, as are his eyes. He is wearing  a bloodstained robe, and his arms are bandaged. A dark shadow of his hood, covers his deep brooding face, but his red eyes shine like rubies.   
     Rubies.  
Footsteps in the hall behind me, I spin about...  
Jynnifur is hot on my tail, her red eyes like the Ruby stone, her violet hair whipping around in an invisible wind.


End file.
